The present invention relates to a pier adapted to support a foundation wall, an extensible steel column, or the like.
The foundations of many buildings are supported by one or more concrete piers extending several feet into the ground, often to bedrock. The purpose of such piers is to support and stabilize the building's foundation where the weight of the building is great, where the soil tends to move or slide, or where the soil swells and shrinks due to ground moisture. Sometimes the piers become questionable in their ability to provide sufficient support and stability. Such defective piers can result from a variety of causes such as improper construction, improper strength of concrete or other materials used in forming the pier, and displacement of the pier due to soil movement.
The repair or replacement of defective piers is extremely expensive because one must excavate soil directly beneath the foundation wall or other load-supporting components and then repair or replace the defective pier while at the same time supporting the load by other support means. The present invention was developed primarily as a result of efforts to create an easy, inexpensive way to provide support for foundation walls and the like which are inadequately supported by existing, defective piers.